I Want to Make You Happy
by Star Tweak
Summary: Kylie and Remus were made for each other, and even they can see it. Remus however, thinks he doesn't deserve happiness. Sirius has to help the two on, and is being remarkably deep. RLOC some SBOC. A lot of SiriusOC friendship as well. Finally updated!
1. What exactly is best for you?

A/N: So, it's 3:17 A.M. and I had this little idea pop into my head. If there are any mistakes...sorry...I'll fix them tomorrow. This is going ot be a twoshot, but if enough people like it, I'll give you more. That means however, that you must review and tell me that you want more...I hope it's not too sappy...or mary-sueish. Kylie has her flaws...let me tell you...maybe I'll write more about those...

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to JKR...you people really need to realize that if I owned Remus I wouldn't have to write these stories...I'd be living them. I do own the idea for this story, Kylie Kay Cohen and I kinda sorta own Danielle, who is only slightly mentioned in this fic. A little bit OOC-ness, but I think I covered it very well. Enjoy!

**S**irius Black wasn't surprised when Kylie Cohen had run to him, asking him what to do. At first he was confused. What to do about what? Why would she want his help? She didn't want help when she wondered in to the Shrieking shack, only to see one his his best mates (and hers by the way), Remus have his monthly transformation in to a werewolf. She barely ever wanted help from any one. Sirius almost refused to help her confess to Remus. He agreed for three reasons. One, Remus was his best mate, and rarely stopped talking about the girl. Of course he wanted his friend to be happy. Two, the girl had been his good friend, and like a little sister to him since he could remember. She even helped him get in to his current and longest lasting relationship. Three, he stated with a grin, the sexual tension between the two was killing him. So he told her how to catch Remus, and Kylie squealed in a very high pitched tone. She gave him a hug that nearly knocked him to the ground.

Kylie and Remus were in the library. Not a surprise for either of them. Both were a little more into their studies than their friends. Well, except for Lily. They however were not studying, like they planned to do. They were chatting away, making sure to be quiet. Remus telling a story about how James banished Remus from reading a single book for two months. Kylie listened and smiled. Amber and blue clashed as they never broke eye contact.

"You can't bloody be serious!"

"I'm not Sirius...but I'm telling the truth." He whispered with a grin. She smiled, hitting him lightly. That joke was a very popular one with the Marauders...and she heard it often.

"Why would James do such a thing?" She asked.

"He thought it would be funny." Remus shrugged, brushing some of his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"You poor thing! I don't know what I could do with out a book for two months." Kylie whispered, "That'd be like being with out air, or chocolate or-"

"Being without you?" Remus blurted out, inwardly cringing. A voice that sounded surprisingly like Sirius was saying,

'_**Smooth, Moony...Smooth.'**_ in his head.

"What?" Kylie said, blushing.

"Nothing." He blushed as well. She sighed deeply.

"Remus." She said, a little louder, moving towards him, her hand on his arm. "Remus, I..." She began, he knew what she wanted to say. It was too obvious. She however couldn't pluck up the courage, she moved her hand away. She stood and went to leave, he grabbed her wrist,

"You what?" He stood as well.

"I love you..." She whispered, turning away. He moved very quickly, lightly pressing her back in to a shelf of books. His hand traced her collar bone, and he could feel the wolf in him growl in pleasure at the contact. Warm, smooth, creamy skin. He took a deep breath, gaining control of him self.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"I know it's silly." She said, nervously. "We're only seventeen, and it's a big jump from friendship to love, but I can't-"

"Just say it." He said, a little impatiently.

"I-" She began, on the verge of fright and nervousness. She looked deep in to the amber eyes. "I love you."

He dipped his head, pressing his lips against hers. They were soft, and warm. They were perfect, and tasted better than he'd imagined.. He stroked her neck, causing her to shiver lightly. She raised her hand to his cheek, he buried his in her silky hair. The wolf urged him to do more, to ravage her like it wanted to all these years...like _he _always wanted to. He pulled away.

'_**The wolf...**_'

That's why he couldn't have her to begin with. Remus lowered his head, shutting his eyes tightly. He'd just made a big mistake by letting this kiss happen.

"I'm sorry...I can't." He whispered, not daring to open his eyes.

"Remus...is it because of the...the wolf?" She whispered, he nodded. She took in a deep breath. Tears already swelling in her eyes.

'_**Be strong Kylie Kay...remember what Sirius said...don't take no for an answer!'**_

"Darling...I love you...All these years. I have...I want you... All of you. Wolf and all..." She heard her voice cracking and cringed." Please...Don't do this to me...Don't do this to your self...You deserve to be happy..." She said, putting her other hand on his other cheek. "I want to make you happy..."

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. Remus was always a man of self control. And he knew if he opened his eyes, and saw those shiny blue eyes with tears in them, he would lose control. He would take her in to his arms, and make promises he wasn't sure he could keep. He couldn't assure her that he would never hurt her, he couldn't assure her that everything would be alright. She was better off with out him in the long run. There would be pain now, but happiness later. Of that he was almost positive. He heard a dry sob escape her, and she ran out. Leaving him to mull in his miserable thoughts. He plopped back down in his chair, and opened the closed book.

'_**You kind of blew it, mate.' **_Sirius' voice rang in his head. He rolled his yes.

"Shut up." He mumbled out loud. He tried to read, but ended up reading the same line about twenty times.

Sirius was strolling about the castle, when a familiar brunette caught his eye. Though she didn't look happy, she didn't look happy at all. Tears streaked her face, and she was hurrying her way to who knows where. He frowned instantly. She stayed away from the crowds of people in the hallway, and Sirius was after her immediately; whilst doing so he passed and ignored a swooning girl. He couldn't care in the least.

"Kylie!" He called, but she didn't turn, "Kylie!" He called again, he fell in step with her. Grabbing her arm lightly, he stopped and she was forced to as well."Kylie." He whispered. She let out a dry sob, and attached her self to him immediately. Shaking lightly as she cried. He shushed her, and comforted her, ignoring the curious looks they were getting. She finally stopped, and looked up at him.

"Oh, Sirius...it went horribly." She whispered, her face red, and tears streaking her face.

"Really?" He said, with a smile, "It seems as though it went perfectly...You'd never guess that's anything's wrong at all..." He said. She smiled a little. "Come on, let's go back to the common room."

"And all he said, was 'I'm sorry'?" Sirius asked.

"Yes...I asked him if it was about...the-"

"'Furry little problem'?" Sirius covered, looking around the room. Then giving her a 'watch what you say' stare.

"Yes." She said, with an apologetic smile.

"What did he say, when you asked him?"

"He just nodded."

"Hmm...and what did you say?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I told him that I loved him, with his...'problem' and all...Then I told him he _deserved _to be happy, and that _I wanted _to make _him_ happy."

"There was a lot of emphasis, in that remark." Sirius grinned.

"Bravo. I didn't even think you know what emphasis means." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned a funny face. Sirius smiled, that was his little sister. The goofy one who was content knowing the people she loved were happy.

"And then what happened?" He urged.

"I let out an odd, sob like noise, and ran out." She said.

"Well this wont do." Sirius stated. "I shall have to speak to him myself."

"What are you gonna say?" She asked, "'Go out with Kylie, or I shall burn every book you pick up'?"

"That's a good threat." Sirius smiled, mischievously. "But, back to business...All I'm going to do is talk some sense in to him."

"Oh joy. That's sure to work." She said, sarcastically.

"Have faith, dearest little sister. Have faith." With that he stood, and turned to leave, "Oh, and when you see Danielle, give her my love."

"Okay, whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. She mumbled something bitterly to her self, that sounded like, "Stupid cute couple..."

(A/N: this section is dedicated to barbeeblack...uh...on with the story.)

"Moony, forgive me, but you are an incomprehensible arse." Came the cool voice of Sirius Black, distracting Remus from the potions paper he was focused on. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Way to go, Pad. Incomprehensible is a big word." He replied. (A/N: tell me about it...16 bloody letters.) "Do you even know what it means.?"

"I do indeed!" Sirius said, with a huffy tone. "Stop trying to change the subject...you know why I'm here."

"Do I?" Remus frowned.

"Yes." Sirius nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled, the librarian glared at him. He mouthed an apology and turned back to his friend, who was smirking. "And they say _you're_ the innocent one..." Sirius mumbled.

"Not innocent...just better at not getting caught."

"Well no one would suspect you...perfect prefect." Sirius frowned. "Say that ten times fast...perfect prefect perfect prefect. Perfect prefect...uh...why am I here again?"

"You don't know...but apparently I do." Remus said.

"Really?"

"That's what you were going on about a minute ago." Remus pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius smacked his forehead. He took a seat across from him, and placed his feet on the table. "I'm here on behalf of a Miss Kylie Thomas."

"I knew that." Remus looked backdown at his essay.

"I know that you knew that, which is why earlier I stated that I knew you knew, which you already know." Sirius paused, processing his own words. "But any way...that's why I'm here."

"Sirius, you know it's too dangerous...I can't have a normal relationship."

"No I don't know that." Sirius said, "But I do know that she's a bloody mess, and it's your fault...and Kylie's anything but normal...you know that."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Good, now go make it better." Sirius grinned. "Go sweep her off her feet."

"I can't Sirius." Remus sighed. "She deserves someone who wont be too ill to get out of bed three days out of every month. She deserves to feel safe, and not scared that her lover is going to be impossibly sweet moment, and then be a monster the next."

"You're not monster, Moony."

"I'm not, _It_ is." He pointed out.

"This is really sad." Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Your punishing your self...for being...for being what you are." Remus didn't say any thing. He just looked down at his paper. "Being a lycanthrope isn't your fault..." Sirius was sure to be extremely quiet. "You shouldn't punish your self for it...and you damn well can't punish Kylie for it."

"I'm not!" Remus said loudly. The librarian shushed them again. "I'm doing her a favor..."

"You really are clueless...for Merlin's sake, _you're_ supposed to be the smart one!" No reply, Sirius sighed, "Look, at the risk of sounding like a complete pansy...I care about you _both_...and I like the people_ I _care about to be_ happy_."

"I know that, Padfoot."

"Do you really? " Sirius asked, as if he didn't believe him "Maybe you think you know...but you don't...You're one of my best mates, and she's the little sister that I wish would replace that prat for a brother I have." Sirius earned a smile from Remus. "You two being miserable does nothing for me...and we all know it's always all about me."

"What am I to do, Padfoot?" Remus said, putting down his quill. "I'm doing what_ I_ think is best for her."

"I don't think you really know what's best for her..." Sirius said, quite seriously. (A/N: Couldn't resist. No pun intended...okay maybe a little...) "If you did you would've snogged her right here in the library, and then you'd tell her that you love her as much as she loves you...if not more." Remus merely stared at him. He was in shock at Sirius' ability to be deep and compassionate when he wanted to. He was also shocked that Sirius Black had been right, and he hadn't.

"Padfoot..." he said, but Sirius cut him off.

"Follow your heart Moony...Not your mind...Just this once...Don't over think it." Sirius stood, and gave a trademark grin, "Now... To make up for all this sappiness, I must go do something extremely manly...I bid you farewell." With that he left, leaving his comrade in a stupor.

He stared after him for a moment, before he smiled shook his head, and packed up his things. It had been a long day, and Remus needed food, sleep, and chocolate. He had a lot of damage control to do, he couldn't do it on an empty stomch.


	2. What do you want?

Hey guys!

Been forever, I know. Problem is, I don't have a working computer with internet access.

Good news, I'm getting one for Christmas. So, then I shall update.

Until then, I would LOVE to know what you guys want in this story.

What would you like to see.

Gimme a review!

3 Cacahuetepoco


	3. All of Me?

A.N.:

It's here! Finally! Soooo, sorry to keep you all waiting. I noticed some problems in my first chapter and I hoped this one is better. I like it a lot, a good end to this story. But, maybe if you all encourage me enough I'll add more on.

Special thanks to all my readers, barbeeblack, and my Dad who didn't flip a bitch when he saw I was using his computer for my creations. Hope you love it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down.  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around.  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when.  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication."_

_-'She Is'_

_The Fray_

Danielle sighed walking into her dorm, placing her bag onto her bed. Looking out the window she noticed the setting sun, and was glad dinner would be soon. A soft sigh made her turn to her friends' bed, where Kylie slept peacefully, the faintest trace of tears on her face. Danielle rubbed her temples, feeling over whelmed for her friend.

Sirius had filled her in on Kylie's disappointing confession to Remus. She sat on Kylie's bed; she moved some hair out of her friend's face. Kylie smiled softly, awakened, surprisingly.

"Are you my stalker now?" She asked groggily, Danielle chuckled,

"No…That's Peter's job." She said and Kylie laughed softly.

"Scary, but very true." She replied sitting up a little, running a hand through her hair she asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time." Danielle replied, knowing fully well that would please her friend. Kylie groaned in frustration, making Danielle stare at her,

"I slept through classes again…" She said burying her head in her hands, "That's like…the sixth time?"

"Lily's not going to be pleased." Danielle said with a smile, and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Can I borrow your notes?"

"I didn't take any." Danielle lied, and looked away. Kylie looked at her expectantly, she knew for a fact Danielle couldn't lie to her. "Okay! I did! But they're no good, really."

Kylie snorted, "Good or not, I need them."

"You could borrow Remus'?" Danielle tried desperately.

"I don't want _his_ bloody notes." Kylie retorted stubbornly.

"Oh, please," Danielle replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't 'Oh, please,' me." Kylie said sitting on the edge of her bed, "He's completely mental!" She said frustrated, and buried her head in her pillow screaming. Danielle raised an eyebrow at first, considering placing her friend in St. Mungo's. _She_ was the mental one.

"Aw, this is cute." Danielle smirked, "When's the wedding?"

"Shut it!" Kylie mumbled, sitting up, after a pause she looked up, "I'm starved…Dinner?"

"Dinner." Danielle nodded.

Kylie had never been more grateful for food in her life. Piling all she could fit onto one plate she smiled. Her friends watched her worriedly, except for Danielle of course.

"She slept through lunch." Danielle explained.

"I see." Lily said tightly look over to Remus, seated next to Sirius. "She missed two classes today."

"What was she doing?" Sirius asked, mouth full of food. Lily looked disgusted.

"She was distraught over some coward." She replied with a small glance in Remus' direction.

"I have a strong feeling you're talking about me." Remus said cheerfully.

"She is." Danielle said with a small smile.

"Kylie, will you come with me please?" Remus asked, and Kylie stopped chewing her food. Swallowing she shook her head slowly. "Please?" He asked with a sweet smile that was too intoxicating for Kylie not to return.

"No." She said, "Food." Remus smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her up from the table gently. James, Lily, Danielle, and Sirius watched silently.

"Just…come on." He said slowly dragging her away,

"Um…Okay." Kylie responded meekly.

The night was quiet, and cold. Clear starry skies loomed overhead, stretching on forever. The crescent moon shone brighter than any star in the sky, casting its reflection on the still lake. Leaves of all colors crunched underneath Remus and Kylie's feet as they walked onto the grounds. Kylie wrung her hands together with nervousness and a desire to warm them, while Remus tucked his hands in his pockets.

The silence that fell over them was uncomfortable and tense. Neither had an idea of what to say next. Kylie opened her mouth, as if to say something, but shut it quickly. Taking a breath she began,

"Lovely night."

"Mmhmm." Was his response, to which he added, "Cold, though." Kylie nodded,

"So…" She paused, "What do you need?" She made a point not to look at him it was awkward enough to begin with.

"You." Remus stated, and Kylie laughed. "That's funny."

"Yep." She said simply, "Hasn't seemed like you needed me at all this week, has it?"

"That isn't fair." Remus sighed.

"Like you know fair…" Kylie mumbled, "You bring new meaning to the term, Confusing." Remus could only sigh in response and Kylie looked at the ground, expectantly. "Look, if you're not going to apologize, I have precious food waiting for me." Kylie said, a little impatiently.

"Apologize? What for?" Remus asked, causing Kylie to snort.

"You can't be serious." She said and then added quickly, "And don't you dare make a Sirius pun out of that statement..."

"I'm not joking." Remus said, "Why should I apologize?"

"Why shouldn't you?" Kylie said angrily.

"I didn't do anything." Remus said calmly.

"Did you conveniently lose your memory?" She asked, "You led me on! You…you…" She struggled for words, and then stopped when he chuckled. "What's funny about all this?" She asked, "I've slept through a grand total of six classes this week! I've gone to the kitchens twenty times, binging on what ever the hell those lovely little elves place in front of me!" She said, "I must have gained ten pounds!" She exaggerated frantically, pacing mindlessly. "And there you are chuckling and looking so bloody amused." She stopped staring at him her arms folded over her chest, "And so damn cute." She added looking away.

Remus looked at his feet, and then back to the flustered and distressed brunette.

"Aren't you going to say _something_?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Kylie." Remus said seriously, "I was just doing what _I_ thought was best."

"And you always know what's best." Kylie said sarcastically.

"Not always, apparently." He said with a small smile.

Kylie was still, _very_ confused. She had no idea what any of this meant for _them_. She resorted to thinking her was still running away from a very likely, happy relationship.

"Can't we at least give it –" She paused, rephrasing, "Give _us_, a try?"

"Kylie – " Remus began, but she cut him off.

"I've tried letting you go, Remus." She said, letting her hands fall to her sides. "It doesn't work! I've had other boyfriends; I've fancied other people. It doesn't fit!" She said, her voice distressed, "It doesn't feel as…real." She added quietly, looking away.

Remus regarded her for a moment, before taking a step forward. The fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet, Kylie raised her head to look at him.

"And you're willing to … deal with me?" He asked, struggling for a word, "_All_ of me?"

"Remus, I always have been willing to deal with you." She said, "Would I have tried so hard if I wasn't?"

A grin split Remus' face as he slowly stepped forward, once more. Kylie smiled and looked at her feet, pushing some hair behind her ear. Remus put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair softly. Kylie wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, chuckling softly.

"I love you." He said quietly, and felt her perk up, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I love you too." She said, sounding a little surprised.

"Always will?" He asked, his eyebrows raised, Kylie smiled.

"Duh. You shouldn't have to ask." She said with a small chuckle. Remus laughed quietly,

"Yeah, but I want you to say it."

Kylie rolled her eyes, smiling none the less, "I will always, love _you."_

It was quiet as they smiled sweetly at each other. Kylie stood on her toes, kissing him softly on the lips. Remus kissed back, a little more fiercely, when a flash of light and the sound of a camera broke the silence. They both looked over to see their friends standing not too far away. All of them smiling, stupidly, as James held a camera in his hands. Kylie laughed, causing a chain reaction with the two other girls, while Remus tolled his eyes and shook his head at his friends.

"Aw, Prongs, aren't they just darling?" Sirius swooned loudly.

"Oh, Pad you have no idea!" James replied, "Luckily I had my camera with me… What a coincidence, eh Moony?" Remus chuckled,

"Indeed." He replied, "Now bugger off, the lot of you."

"Fine, fine." Danielle said, "We'll leave, Ky I'll pick up some food from the kitchens for you."

"I knew there was a reason I love you." Kylie grinned, and watched them all walk away. " Mental they, are."

Remus chuckled and kissed her again, "And that's why we love them."

They smiled at each other once more, kissing again. Perhaps Remus would actually get his happily every after…

--------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!

The End!

Happy Holidays everyone!

P.S. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
